Resurrection Of a Phoenix
by kpossible
Summary: Long ago a select few were given the power of the Ancients, now 1000’s of years later they are resurrected, the question is why…..


Disclaimer!! This is my story, I made up this all on a whim, please do not take it. Owners: KEILI, ZAILI, and SKYLIAR

Chapter One A New Beginning"

As usual my sister and I went to school early. Though we hated to get up, we were always on time. We are identical twins, but yet we do not look identical, my hair is a vibrant red, sparkling emerald green eyes. While my sister is blonde but she has the same green eyes. Almost everyone at school knows us. Thought most do not bother us, except for the few that are our friends. We have an older brother that was Mr. Popular when he went here. We try not to hold that against him. We are some of the fortunate kids that received the big "crimson" lockers. We both can fit in them if we felt like it. Normally we use the bottom shelf as a stool for us before class starts; finish up any home work, read a book, paper. What ever it is we feel like. Now here is where the story starts:

Sitting in my locker, my legs sprawled out in font of me. The locker door blocking my view of who ever is coming; I think nothing of the foot steps I hear. Everyone knows not to mess with us, but not new kids. The poor girl went flying and all her new books went everywhere.

"Oh I am sorry," we mutter out together at each other.

"Oh no it was me I wasn't paying any attention." She stumbled across the picking up her things, I start to hand her anything I can reach,

"Hey its ok, my name is Keili, Keili Drake; Kei for short. Oh and before we spill your books again that is my sister Zaili, in her locker as well. She goes by Zai. As we both stood, she realized that she was taller by several inches, I only stand at 5'3"she was at least 5'7"/8". She had ravens black hair, it shone a bluish purple in the light. Her eyes were a royal violet too. She had a dark tank top on with dark blue jeans, and some tennis shoes to finish off the look.

"Thanks for the help" the girl smiled, paused then stated her name "I'm Skylair Morgan, Sky for short!"

"You're new aren't you?" Zai asked as she got out of her locker and started getting ready to go to class. The hallways were getting crowded already.

"Yeah I'm new I just moved here from Arizona!" Sky stated

"Its not you, well it sorta is, just wait they are predicting one of the coldest winters ever." I started to giggle a little at the girl, who has probably never seen snow in her life. Zai shut my locker and made sure it was locked; we started to take off but then realized that Sky probably did not know her way around school.

"Come on, we can help you" Zai and I stated in unison and each of us took her by the arm. We pulled her for a bit but then let go when she realized we were taking her to her class.

::SKY POV::

The day went by and I got to know some of my classmates. Kei and Zai meet up with me at the end of the day to make sure I was ok. They handed me their numbers incase I needed any thing. I gave them mine as well. I had already received homework; it didn't take long for me to get through. When I was done I felt like taking a walk around the neighbor hood. I just felt like looking around. As I went down the street I noticed a cute boy working on his car, he glanced up to smile at me, he had an oil smudge under is left eye; made him look like a base ball catcher to me. I smiled back at him but kept on going when his siblings came out. There was a million of them.

I headed to the local elementary school and found the playground. I started to swing and remembered life as a little kid. You didn't have a care in the world. As I started swinging I realized a group of teens across the park from me. Being teenage morons, trying to break every law that there was in the state. I give them much attention. A small black cat came out of the bushes and started playing with my shoe laces. Then I realized that some of the group were looking at me and pointing and smirking. As quickly as I blinked, one of the punks went from being 30yards in front of me to directly behind me.

"She's Fresh" the one sniffed me; I stood up from the swing and started to walk away. Then I heard;

"She'll do for an appetizer" one of them hissed. I realized I was surrounded. I was starting to get scared. The cat kept with me but as I stopped she pawed at my leg

::Kei/Zai POV::

"See I told you I felt it in her. Check out star, she can sense it too!" Kei whispered to her sister

"Yea, yea, we will see look got some zonkers over there; do you think she has any idea what they really are?" Zai looked at Kei. They watched how Sky reacted to being traped in a corner they waited for their chance to attack. Kei looked at her palm and a green energy ball formed in the center of it.

"Time to rock and role, I'll take the left half you get the right!" With that she unleashed the blast on the group sending most spiraling out of Sky's way

::SKY POV::

I could feel the blast before I could even see it, I knew it was there and not going to hurt me. It was a beautiful green orb of power. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two figures come to my aid.

The cat below me at my feet dug her claws in to my leg; I yelped out loud and looked down at her. Her eyes were sapphire blue. When I looked in to her eyes I knew exactly what to do, I could feel the power of the ancients before me running in my veins. I always knew there was something in me that was not like all the other people. But I had no idea it was going to be this. I had a Phoenix Spirit in me. I powered up and was engulfed in blue flames. Then I knew exactly what to do. I felt the power flow from the center of me and to my palm, in the center a brilliant blue bead started to form. The more power I pushed thought the bigger it got.

"HEY DIRT BAGS!!" I yelled at the little punk that thought I would make a good snack, a few of them looked up at me and I released the ball at them. They denigrated on contact with the ball.

I looked over at the two who came to my rescue and I was not surprised at all to see Kei and Zai, blasting the hell out of the punks.

"DAMN YOU!! BRATS YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!" a voice crackled over head

"Oh get over your self you old hag!" Kei shouted, as walked over to the duo.

::narrators' POV::

Kei and Zai looked around checking for any signs of the creators. When they found none they spoke,

"I thought I felt that in you, but I was not for sure." Kei stated

"What is that, I mean I know but yet I don't?" Sky looked at the twins; she knew they looked familiar to her.

"We are Phoenix Spirits, Kei and I are Dragon Spirits, you are a Falcon Spirit. We were once an elite group of Warriors, from the ancient world, given the power to protect the planet. This power is passed down from generation to generation. It is only called upon when a great evil approaches." Zai told Sky

"Ok so who was voice over head saying that we were going to pay for what we did tonight?" I asked. Kei and Zai all looked at each other.

"That is what happens to a Blood seeded Phoenix, or one that goes crazy. They are filled with enormous power, far beyond that of a normal Phoenix. That is the evil, and I think she may have found her mate." Kei stated

"Ok, I get that, the big bad, but what were those punks." Sky looked around there was no evidence that they were there at all.

"Those are mindless undead minions," Zai started

"-Similar to Vampyres but different at the same time." Kei finished

::Sky POV::

We walked back to my house, Kei and Zai came along just in case any thing should pop up. After they filled me in on the details, they asked if I had any questions. I told them no, they said they would let me mull everything over and to give them a call if I need any thing. I went to my front porch to sit and think; I had pulled out my cell phone unconsciously and set it in my lap.

"Are you waiting for a call?" A deep male voice asked me, startling me a bit, I looked up and it was the boy from down the street

"Oh no, just a habit to hold it," I shook my head.

"I'm Gabe I live across the street." He shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Skylair, but everyone calls me Sky for short." I blushed. He sat down next to me. And we started talking about school and relationships. I gave Gabe my cell number since he wanted it and he said he would help me out with my car. We ended the night with a nice hug and went our separate ways.

Let me know what you think of the fic.


End file.
